goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Kindle
"Increase all allies' attack." Location Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Kindle resides in Gondowan Cliffs. To easily find it in the mazelike location, when you get to the stretched-out tightrope you walk to cross the river below, climb up two vines to the right, then follow the path downward past a small puddle to Kindle's position. There, it must be battled to be obtained. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Kindle is one of the five Djinn that Isaac and Garet keep to themselves and exclusively use while in Tanglewood, meaning that the player can only see Kindle being used while exploring Tanglewood, the Abandoned Mine beyond that, and the Tangle Bloom boss fight at the end. After this, Corona and the other Djinn are not seen for the rest of the game. As an opponent Statistically, Kindle has 403 HP, 37 PP, 114 Attack, 29 Defense, 90 Agility, and 11 Luck. Like all other Mars Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 125. Kindle can use the following battle commands: *'Mad Blast': Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that creates a moderately large explosion, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 9 of its user's PP. *'Fume': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a serpentine entity of flame that arcs over and crashes into the targeted Adept, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 50. This ability consumes 6 of its user's PP. *'Beam': Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell where the user shoots out a laser-like beam of fire, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 45 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 7 of its user's PP. *'Blast': Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large explosion of fire to discharge at the party's position, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 40 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 7 of its user's PP. *'Flare Wall': Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates a 2-stacked mass of fire that goes through multiple Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 40 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 7 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mars-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Kindle yields 228 EXP and 273 Coins, and the Kindle Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mercury Djinni like Sour, its rewards increase to 296 EXP and 354 Coins. While you don't have any Mercury Adepts with which to properly use it, you can have two attacking Mercury Djinn at this point, Fog and Sour, and from them you can summon Nereid. Also very good at dealing damage to it is the Hurricane unleash of the Storm Brand found at Air's Rock. Kindle is located in a place quite far away from any exit, so you really should save before attempting to earn it. Category:Monsters with high Mars resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mercury resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 8, base Attack by 5, and base Luck by 1. When Kindle's battle effect is used, all currently active and alive Adepts get buffed with a 25% temporary increase to their respective attack ratings. This effect is identical to the battle ability of the Mars Djinni Forge found at the beginning of Golden Sun, and is twice as strong as the battle result of the High Impact/Demon Spear Psynergy (and is also attached to a Djinni rather than to the user's PP meter). Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Up until Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Kindle is the one Djinni that is High Impact doubled in effectiveness, and since High Impact is a Psynergy that is not available to any Adept until level 21 while this Djinni is acquired some time before that, this can be a valuable battle effect to players who incorporate buffing all party members' attack ratings in their battling approaches. Technically, this Djinni only gets better as the game progresses and party members' attack ratings increase. Using the mindset of buff-then-battle, this has the capacity to be very useful as an upgraded High Impact substitute on an Adept that does not have the spell (i.e. Jenna when in her mono-elemental Flame User class series), even when another Adept in the same party does have the spell (i.e. Sheba when in her mono-elemental Wind Seer class series). When Isaac's party joins later, they bring with them the identical Mars Djinni Forge, so now you have two Djinn whose effects are two High Impacts worth of attack buffing at once. Whether you find it useful for Adepts, with or without High Impact, to have one or both of these Djinn Set onto them ready for them to use is entirely up to you and whatever battling approach you deem worthy, though. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Kindle's appearance in Garet's possession at the beginning of the game, though trivial, is probably the most relevant Djinn effect that Isaac and Garet have, because boosting the Attack rating of the party will make the battles go by faster. And then, of course, it will count as an extra Mars Djinni On Standby for a summon like Tiamat or Meteor, which will make the Tangle Bloom fight pass by quickly. In the main game, the Mars Djinn Forge and Stoke are identical equivalents. Name Origin To kindle is to start a fire or light something on fire. The term was derived from kindling, which is a type of wood notorious for helping start fires. The manual to the North American version of The Lost Age incorrectly names this Djinni "Axel". Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Attack-raising effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age